DESCRIPTION: This methodology core, the Research Evaluation Support Core Unit (RESCU) serves as the heart of this center and is a continuation of a core already functioning in this center. It consists of a group of full time multidisciplinary investigators who work in geographic proximity and meet once weekly to review ongoing research. This core unit is a central resource for health services, epidemiology and other research in this MCRC. It serves four crucial support services: 1) project design and evaluation; 2) statistical services; 3) ongoing Framingham epidemiology analyses; 4) core unit administration. Core unit staff in each of these areas will be involved in four types Of activities that will serve to realize the purposes of a Center grant core: 1) integration of the multiple projects detailed in this renewal grant; 2) supplementary support for these projects and for other project opportunities that will arise as the Center evolves during the grant cycle; 3) technical support services for other basic and clinical research projects in this Center for which RESCU has provided and will continue to provide important research support services; and 4) consultative support services for investigators in other arthritis research units.